A Late Halloween Story
by Himitsu no ryuu
Summary: A late Halloween oneshot story. How will SxS confess? What's with Tomoyo and Eriol? Read and find out. laughs evilly.....


Hello, this is my first Fan Fiction story. I'm so excited, hahahaha. Hope you guys like it. This is a one shot Halloween story. I got some of the costume ideas by people I know or just hearing them. My account is White Daragon452 but since I just made the account yesterday I can't upload any stories (There is a short 3 day waiting period before new users are allowed to submit stories). So I am using my friend's account, please when three days pass I will upload this story to my account and please review there. Thank you and hopefully is not too confusing. Since I could neither put it on my friend's account, I have to wait three days. So this will be out on November 2. Consider it like a late Halloween present. ) Thanks and read on!

A/N: My thoughts, my notes

_Italic: _Thoughts

….. : Different places, time

Foreword: Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and the rest of the gang have known each other for 12 years. Syaoran loves Sakura but hasn't told her. Sakura loves him too but is scared for sake of their friendship. Tomoyo and Eriol have a secret. The couples right now are also: Chiharu and Yamazaki, Naoko and Toyama, Rika and Terada-sensei, and Meiling and Ryo. You'll see what happens with Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. They are all either 18 or 19 years old. Oh, yes, also Kaho doesn't exist here (sorry).

Meiling is holding a Halloween party at her cough mansion. So it's dress up time!

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the main characters in this story. Any original characters or ideas I suppose are my own, but whatever. I wished they were mine but they belong to CLAMP.

**Card Captor Sakura: Halloween Confessions**

By White Dragon452

At a certain house...

"Ooohh, I'm so excited about this party! Aren't you Sakura?" an 18 year old girl by the name of Tomoyo asked her best friend, Sakura. "It's going to be so much fun seeing everyone in their costumes! Do you like my idea for your costume?"

"Of course, I love my costume it's so original."

It's 7:30 P.M. at Meiling's house…

Ding-dong! The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with read highlights and fangs. Huh? Her face is pure white and she has a cape that is black with of little red stars. She also has a black tube top with bloody words that say "I love blood". She wears a tight mini leather skirt, cross-sketched stockings, and long high-heeled black boots. Besides this vampire teen is a guy in a Greek white robe.

"Meiling! Ryo! Oh my, you guys look so good!" a girl with a leather white jacket, black leather pants, and black leather boots was standing upon the doorstep.

"Uh, Tomoyo what are you supposed to be? Are you a leather freak?"

"Oh this, I'm a cow. You know like leather is made of cows."

"Yeah, I get it!" she says while she has a face like she has just found the meaning of life.

Someone also steps into the spotlight. She has a very, very simple white sheet over her.

"Hi, Sakura! Nice, you're a ghost, right?"

"G-ghost! Where? Oh my god! Oh…right ah, no I'm not a ghost. I'm Antarctica!"

"Sure, I see it now! Anyways, come in! Everyone should be coming in about 5 minutes."

The weird thing was that exactly in 5 minutes the doorbell rang. It was Chiharu, who was dressed up as an angel, with her boyfriend Yamazaki, his costume was a dog. (A/N: Hahaha I can just imagine that...) Following right after was Naoko, dressed up as a scary 'dead' doll, and her boyfriend Toyama, he's Superman. Lastly, it was Rika, the devil, with her boyfriend Terada-sensei, the fireman. Now the party had started but where are our two leading guys?

Thirty minutes later

Ding-dong! This time Tomoyo answered it. She did not expect to find Eriol wrapped up in tinfoil. _"Wow, what is my Eriol's costume? He looks so hot under that tinfoil. Is he supposed to be the tinfoil man? _(A/N: laughs hysterically It's an inside joke ) "Oh hi Eriol, how are you? So, what's your costume about?"

"I'm a potato." (A/N: Get it?)

Some other 20 minutes later

Ding-dong! Oh the mystery! Who can this be? Perhaps, it's our last missing person? Now, guess who happened to be near the door to answer? Well, it was the beautiful Antarctica lady. When she opened the door she was snatched by an arm and dragged outside. She didn't even have the chance to scream.

In a closet, inside Meiling's mansion

"Should we tell them our secret later on? I want to tell Sakura first."

"Whatever you wish, my love. We will tell them today."

Outside

Now, Sakura was just shocked. She didn't even see the person but she can feel his hand covering her mouth. _"Ah, his hand is so smooth. What, I shouldn't even be thinking this about my kidnapper! I need to get out of his grasp!"_ She did the first thing that came to her 'sane' mind. She bit him, hard, and she turned around. She was so shocked at who the 'kidnapper' was she fainted.

"Damn, I thought this was a perfect idea."

Ten minutes later Sakura regained consciousness. Her head hurt like crazy and she slowly remembered what had happened a few minutes ago: the 'kidnapper', his hand, biting him, and turning around to punch him. She was suddenly filled with anger at this 'kidnapper'. She stopped as she saw tears out of his eyes. She had never seen tears in his eyes. (A/N: For all you who haven't realized it's Syaoran.)

"S-sakura, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tell you something."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I'velovedyouforalongtimenow and yeah, that's all I wanted to say. Goodbye."

"Wait, did I just hear you say I'velovedyouforalongtimenow? Well I have something to say too I'velovedyouaswellbutfearedforourfriendship. Iloveyousomuch."

"Really, oh, Sakura, I've love you so much too."

They shared their first sweet kiss under the moonlight. Soon it began taking more and more passion but all human beings need air so they broke apart.

"Uh, Syaoran what's with your costume?"

Syaoran had two sofa pillows stuck on him. One was on his front side and the other one was behind. "Do you like it? I'm the lost remote control."

"Wow, that's so original! I thought I was original with my Antarctica costume but this totally beats it! I like it."

"Well let's get back inside. I'm sure you'll want to tell Tomoyo first, right my sweet hunny buns?"

"You know me too well, my little chocolate fluffy bear."

"No fair, my name is mushier."

"So you don't like it?" She was now crying a river. (A/N: I like to over exaggerate a lot.)

"No, no that's not what I meant. I love my name!"

"That's good, because we're keeping it!"

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaroan are somehow in a room together by themselves.

"So Sakura, what's this I see? You guys are holding hands and your faces are flushed. Does this have anything with the four-letter word? Oh yea, you know the one. It's love."

"Umm, yes."

"Nice going, my cute little descendant."

"Shut it, Hirigawaza."

"Congratulations, we have some news too, right sweety?" glares

"Yes my love, we're engaged."

All you could see was Sakura hugging Tomoyo to death and saying over and over "Congratulations".

"Well nice going there too, half-reincarnation."

"Shut it, Li."

"Wow, I like this. The roles have now switched."

By now, Sakura had gotten off Tomoyo and was now wishing Eriol and Tomoyo a happy life. After all this, they went back to the party and told everybody. Everyone doubled celebrated.

Outside

There was an unusually bright moon pinpointing a tree. To be more exact it was a sakura tree and there were two lovers resting upon its bark. They were resting upon each other so peacefully.

"My Sakura, promise me to never leave me."

"I promise. I love you Syaoran."

"I also promise and I love you too." "I have an idea to what **our** future will be like together."

THE END

Yes, I'm done my first Fan Fiction story! Boom yeah! You guys can just imagine their happy lives together. Thanks to everyone that has read my story. Please review and Happy Halloween!

_A ghost appears and tells you to review this story, so you do………_


End file.
